


Mulan and Elsa XX

by Eric102



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Swordfighting, Technically Homophobia, technically a bad ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eric102/pseuds/Eric102
Summary: In a future where men would no longer be born after a disease that affects the "y" chromosome, women were divided by the Eden project into two types to keep society in shape when men still exist: Adam and Eve to represent the roles of men and women, respectively in society. Mulan is an Adam who wants to become the best student in the academy, but has a challenge: the Ice Swordsman, Adam Elsa. Romantic relationships between Adam are highly prohibited, but would that really be a deterrent when feelings arise?
Relationships: Aurora/Elsa (Disney), Aurora/Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan (Disney), Elsa/Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan (Disney), Merida & Tiana (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Mulan and Elsa XX

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was based on the manga "Renais Indeshi XX" with Mulan representing the character Aoi and Elsa representing the character Sakura.

When I was born it had been almost a hundred years since the last man died.

In the past, when men still existed, my family was founded, but not by a man, but by a woman, a figure with ideals beyond his time defied the customs of his time by fighting in the war where women were banned and in the end he saved the country from a major invasion and was therefore honored by the emperor himself. I received my name in honor of her and chose to be an Adam to honor my family and the legacy of my ancestor.

When I was accepted into the academy, I had the dream of becoming the best Adam possible, rising to the highest levels, but I didn't expect to find an Adam called Elsa.

I woke up that morning very excited, almost a week after arriving at the gym, the day of the first Combat Prom that happened every month had finally arrived. I pulled the covers off to reveal my half-naked body, approaching the mirror to look at my bare breasts. I always had the habit of sleeping only in my underwear and as the academy was adept that each student had their own room, I decided to continue with my habit.

I look at the breast binding beside the bed that Mérida gave me days ago when I revealed that I didn't have one even though I was an Adam, he was surprised when I tried to reassure him saying that I never bothered to use it, but still he handed me one of their. Once again I don't take the breast bindigig, my hand goes to the drawer to open it, revealing my bandages that I start to wrap around my breasts, like a kendo practitioner, my mothers were the people who taught me to use the bandages. With my breasts bandaged I go to the wardrobe, my uniform was there with its black color and golden shoulder pads, an outfit worthy of a prince, but next to him was an absurdly stunning outfit, the style was the same with suit and pants, but its color was blue instead of black with the same jambs, but it looked much more elegant in many details, if the standard academy uniform was worthy of a prince what was dedicated to events was worthy of a king.

Mérida was outside waiting for me, equally dressed and with his saber around his waist and an arm behind his back, seeing him left me static and sweating when I realized I hadn't seen my own gun in my room when he held out the other hand.

"Is that what you were looking for?" says Mérida smiling, holding my saber which I take next.

My sword was an inheritance from my family, although my great-grandmother's katana was the weapon my family respected most. My mother's saber is my favorite weapon. The symbol of a Chinese dragon is embedded in the handle and it has always been my dream since I was a child, I dreamed of wielding the same saber wielded by my mother when she went to the gym almost twenty years ago and met my other mother. The possibility of having lost him scares me a lot, but my best friend is there to help me.

"Thank you, Mérida, I wouldn't know what to do if I lost my mother's saber."

"No problem, Mulan" he says with a smile as we start walking side by side "After all we Adam have to help us."

Since I entered the academy, Mérida soon became my best friend, unlike me he was always a little inconsequential, so much so that he even thought about becoming an Eva years ago, just to contradict his mothers who wanted their firstborn daughter to become an Adam and take over the family business. Today Mérida is an Adam and I can't even see him as an Eve in a dress and his mothers knew it because they always knew their daughter's taste for adventures and only the two of them mentioned that only an Adam could have that freedom that Mérida decided to become an Adam at the same moment, but even today he is irritated by having to admit that he had to agree with the mothers.

We shook hands and went together to the gym building in the middle of the campus so that Adam and Eve could attend, waiting for us at the door is Tiana, Mérida's girlfriend.

Mérida pulls Eva for a kiss that is too hot for my taste, the two have always been very passionate, realizing that the kiss would take too long I interrupt making a coughing sound.

"What is it, Mulan?" asks Tiana, slightly annoyed at being disturbed.

Unlike the Adams, the rule for Evas was more liberal in terms of clothing style for parties, so each came with its own style as long as it was a dress. In the case of Tiana, the black-skinned girl had her hair curled loose with a pink flower as a prop, her dress was a long green mixing different tones, in addition to a flower just above the neckline and her earrings and necklace were blue stones.

Before I can speak, Mérida responds to his girlfriend.

"Kitty is that there is no Eva giving affection to Mulan and that is why he continues to bother anyone who has already found his girl." says Mérida smiling at her girlfriend and giving me a provocative look.

I roll my eyes like Tiana herself, but she ends up kissing the other girl. Sometimes I wonder how Mérida managed to win over Tiana, maybe it's because the two have very strong personalities and that has brought them together.

Tired of their little show, I go alone to the building's entrance, I hear some kisses before they accompany me to the ball.

As soon as I opened the doors I was surprised by the size of the room, on the outside it already looked large and sumptuous on the inside it looked even more luxurious. There were many students there, between Adam and Eve, the different colors and models of the dresses gave a real air to that party, a playful air reminding me of the parties I read in the story books. In my country the parties were even smaller than the school parties, but I was no longer in my hometown, I saw with my own eyes the future ministers, future presidents, future CEOs of billionaire companies, where high society this academy was dictating the future of this world.

Looking at people at that party and looking at myself reminds me of how uneven the world is in its social classes. Still surprising me how I managed to enter this academy, my family was never rich, if it weren't for the scholarship I never would have been able to step on that shiny floor, so since I decided to enter I have only one goal in mind: to be the best Adam in the academy.

A tinkle catches my attention, I try to find the source of the noise, without success, until I see Tiana and Mérida beside me, their mouths slightly stained with lipstick.

"This is what you wanted to see, isn't it?" says Mérida pointing to two Adams who face each other in a saber duel, looking over there made me notice a few more small crowds where more duels were taking place.

"Yes, thank you Mérida." I thank you with a wave of my hand as I walk to a duel.

As I walk away, I still see Tiana asking Adam:

"But why is Mulan so fascinated by duels?"

"Because he wants to be the best" my friend replies to his girlfriend, and it's true.

As soon as I approach I feel everyone looking at me, since I arrived at school I made my dream clear. I didn't plan to be a student council member and I don't even care who they are, I just want to prove my skills to everyone, winning the kendo championship in my class days ago was just the first step of my journey, today I wanted to show everyone how good swordsman I am.

It doesn't take long for someone to accept my challenge, Adam named Rapunzel is the first. The student with long blond hair braided now so as not to disturb the movement of the fights and green eyes was one of the best swordsmen in the academy, rumored to be trained by another Adam named Cassandra who has both mothers in the army, malicious stories involving the relationship of the two Adams has always been spread throughout the academy, but it has never been proved. Cassandra is the security of Rapunzel's family in Corona in Germany and honestly for me the rumors don't matter, the only thing I needed to know was that my opponent was someone strong who shouldn't be underestimated and that's enough for me.

Rapunzel advances first, his strokes are stronger than fast. His saber, although it is a standard of the academy, seems heavier when he attacks, it would be better to deflect rather than block and this is the weak point of the posture, but my opponent is experienced and does not lower his sword, but changes his angle with each stroke strong. It is difficult to face, my weapon is faster, but weaker. In yet another movement, I have to move away so as not to be hit and receive a cut, he didn't hesitate and neither can I, I can hear some screams of surprise by the blow, a little fear, but I really don't care and I attack again. My opponent was strong and very well trained, but there was a catch. I was better. I deviate from his blade and invest with everything when I see a breach and before Rapunzel can move his sword is on the ground and he has been defeated.

"Congratulations," says Rapunzel, accepting defeat. "It was a long time since I had a fight so good."

I smiled at him before replying with thanks.

"Yes, me too."

Rapunzel bends down to pick up the sword and takes two steps back just like me, we do the length showing respect for the combat and the result. Rapunzel turns around fixing a wild streak of hair, but before she leaves, her voice calls to me.

"You are very good, Mulan" he says looking at me, his smile widens before continuing. "Perhaps you can even defeat the Ice Swordsman."

Rapunzel walks away and still standing there I hear some people commenting on what he said, the Ice Swordsman, the student council leader and the best swordsman in the entire academy. Since I entered, I always hear about this mysterious Adam, sometimes it seems like a myth since I’ve never seen him. They say that his beauty surpasses that of any Eva and his fighting stance is so perfect that even the legendary swordsmen of the past would be jealous of anyone who could face him. For me, all of this is great bullshit, but if all of this is true, I look forward to the day when I could cross swords with him and beat him.

When the party was over, hours later, the mysterious Ice Swordsman had not yet appeared, although being a student at the academy he seemed to have a lot of business to do outside the academy with his family's company. The Arendelles are one of the wealthiest families, if not the largest in the whole of Norway and some say from across the European continent, but that three years ago the heads of families ended up dying in an air accident and their eldest daughter, the Ice Swordsman at the age of fifteen he was given full responsibility for leading the family and caring for his younger sister. I never really tried to know what is true and what is a lie in this story, but after knowing about it I want to know this Adam even more, who until today I don't even know his real name.

It was less than a week before the next Combat Prom and still no sign of this mysterious Ice Swordsman. I was really trying to face him, I had trained every day with Mérida until exhaustion thinking about what it would be like to fight him, in the end who ended up interfering was Tiana. We were in a day once again facing each other with our sabers when Adam's girlfriend appeared, because of my fault Mérida ended up ignoring his girlfriend and that ended up yielding us some very bitter words from the girl. With no one to train and a few days before the ball that, due to rumors, I could finally end up facing the mysterious swordsman, I decided to run around the gym a little to relieve the tension.

I had been running for a few minutes, the gym uniform even though it was all closed helped because I wanted to sweat and it was perfect for me. I was already sweaty when I stopped, sat on the floor and took a bottle of water out of my bag that I carried to relieve thirst,  
when I was startled to hear a scream and hurried footsteps from people behind me, I turned to see two girls running as if they were chasing each other.

"ANNA!" shouted the girl behind her with platinum blond hair, her uniform was that of an Adam, but the top of the uniform was not being replaced by a white dress shirt.

The other girl just laughed, with the skirt worn by the Evas the strawberry blonde was having fun while her stalker looked irritated by something I didn't know what it was until I noticed a pair of gloves in Eva's hand.

When Eva passed me without looking at me, I didn't hesitate and made a move, just a few meters later the girl stopped.

"This is all for your good Elsa" said the strawberry blonde between breaths "If you want the gloves ... What ?! But where are they?" Complained the worried girl, Anna for Elsa's words finally looked at me after a few moments and was surprised that I had the gloves on, I smiled at Eva.

A few moments later, the other girl, Adam named Elsa, comes to me with a smile of thanks when I give him the gloves and for some reason looking at those blue eyes I can't let go of the gloves for a few moments. I don't know what happened to me, when Elsa is already wearing her gloves, Anna comes to us.

"Damn, you're quick huh." says Anna with a smile, she was the same color as Elsa's eyes, but for some reason her look did not cause me the same as when looking at Adam.

I answer with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Anna." says the young woman smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Anna, I'm Mulan." I say taking her hand and giving a kiss on the palm facing down, I see Eva's cheeks flush with my gentlemanly gesture.

"And this is my older sister Elsa." says the strawberry blonde pointing to the platinum blonde.

Elsa smiles slightly with the gloves already on, making a brief reference when saying her name, again our eyes meet. Although they are sisters, Elsa's skin is much whiter than Anna's and her blonde hair in a French braid gives her an ethereal appearance, majestic in some way. My eyes drop for a moment, one of the buttons on his shirt was open leaving part of his breast binding that holds his breasts showing, I don't know why, but I'm ashamed to look. I look up again and notice a few strands of her platinum blonde hair loose because of the chase and at that moment my only thought is to reach out and correct them and see her smile again. I take a few steps back trying to ward off the strange feelings.

"So ... why did you steal your sister's gloves?" I question Anna after a few moments of silence.

Young Eva is slow to answer, I look up and see her watching Elsa, who doesn't seem to look at her sister.

"It's just that the lady here," she says, pointing to Elsa, "just thinks about studying or working and I wanted her to have a little fun and that's why I stole the gloves."

"Lady?", I look at Elsa and see her rolling her eyes as if the two of them have already had this discussion a thousand times.

"Anna, we've had this conversation before, you know I have a lot of responsibilities." says Elsa trying to convince her adamant sister.

"But sometimes you can take a few minutes to have fun, it doesn't have to be all responsibility."

The strawberry blonde was already starting to get angry. Even though it was a matter of sisters, I could try to intervene in the conversation to prevent the mood from rising, but I really wouldn't know which side to take. Although I was always a little impulsive in search of fun in training, I was always adamant and many times my mothers had to force me to stop training to eat. I also didn't want to go against Elsa, although I knew from experience that she was more wrong than her sister.

"But why the gloves?" I ask suddenly making the two of them look at me, I needed something to end the discussion and calm them down and the question was my best solution I thought.

“Because these are the gloves of our late aunt." says Elsa looking at them in her hands, her eyes shine and I have to hold on to not go to him.

"Ingrid's combat gloves." explains Anna in a more irritated tone when saying "combat", Elsa rolls her eyes.

"My aunt was part of the army" continues the blonde after a few moments, she looks at me "and after the death of our parents in an accident she came back to take care of us, but .... She ended up dying days later. "

Now that even Anna was showing some sadness, she came to stand beside her sister, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Before she died, we ended up fighting. I really miss her." Anna takes his hand.

A few moments pass again when I decide to break the silence again by walking away, I felt a little intrusive right there with something telling me to stay and talk more with Elsa until he no longer had that sad expression on his face. I knew I was interrupting a moment just for sisters.

"It was great to meet you" I say putting the water bottle in the bag "but I have to go back to the dorm, I want to see if Mérida managed to escape from his girlfriend and we can train again."

I take one last look at Elsa and Anna and notice a certain disappointment in Adam's eyes that I'm leaving, but I ignore that thought, it must be just my imagination, I take a few more steps until I feel Anna's hand pulling me.

"You could train with Elsa." says Eva simply surprises me and the blonde.

"Anna this is not necessary, Mulan certainly has ..."

"You are not going to run away again, sister." says Anna, stopping Elsa "It's been a while since you dueled with anyone and you haven't even trained."

"But Anna ..."

"No "but Anna"." Eva says adamantly "Mulan, what do you tell me?"

For a few moments I don't know what to say, the strawberry blonde really has a strong personality, she would get along very well with Mérida and Tiana. I look at the platinum blonde before answering, for some reason I see him looking away in shame when he sees me looking at him.

"Sorry, Anna, but it's too late." I say pointing to the sun that has already started to come out. I notice that Elsa looks a little disappointed, although she tried to stop her sister "But we can fight at the Combat Prom."

My words surprise both of them, but Anna smiles.

"Yes, it is agreed." says Anna shaking my hand.

Elsa doesn't approach me, but even though I'm still surprised by my words, I notice him smiling. When I start walking to leave, I hear some murmurs and, looking back, I see Elsa ashamed while Anna smiles.

When I lay down on the bed, I was no longer waiting for the prom to finally face the mysterious Ice Swordsman, but to see again a beautiful blue-eyed beauty, another Adam.

Since I decided to be Adam I started cutting my hair in a short style, since I was a child I always grew my long black hair, it was almost a pride for me, but whenever I trained with my mother I had to tie it. When I became an Adam, the fights and training only became more frequent and the act of tying my hair to train all day became somewhat tiring and without thinking twice I took a blade and cut it. Shoulder-length hair is much easier to care for compared to long hair, today while I was getting ready for the Combat Prom I thought about cutting it again, but I decided to tie it only with a red ribbon.

Elsa had not yet arrived when I entered, not even Anna. I was a little disappointed not to see him, but to my surprise rumors began to circulate about the arrival of the Ice Swordsman, that he would come today and accept a duel, I really didn't care about this guy. I just wanted to duel someone to keep me warm until Elsa arrived, but I ended up with a figure in a pink dress with blond hair in front of me, an Eva inviting me to dance.

I learned to dance with my mothers, they said it was something essential for life, maybe even more than the sword, because it is at the balls that the Adams are more likely to win a beautiful Eva, they even met at a ball in gym. But although Aurora was beautiful and her hair was blond, they were not the kind of blond I wanted to see that night.

My partner had her long blond hair loose with a small golden tiara on her head, her dress was a showy pink with several ruffles worthy of the most striking Evas, but to my surprise she was nice and her voice was even sweet.

"Since I saw you at the ball last month, I wanted to ask you to dance," she said sweetly looking a little embarrassed without sounding fake. "Except you didn't even dance that night, you just wanted to duel."

His last words contained a certain sadness in his voice and I cannot deny his statement, the last thing I thought when I entered the gym was to dance with Eva and at last month's dance after the duel against Rapunzel I just wanted to find another Adam for challenge , but none of those I defeated that night had half Rapunzel's ability.

"I beg your pardon, Aurora." I say looking at her "At that other ball I really didn't want to dance, but here I am. And ... It's good to dance with you."

My words seemed to give a new wave of joy to Eva, who, smiling, leans her head on my chest, bringing our bodies closer together. The dance got slower. Looking around the room, I saw many other couples dancing, Adam with Evas, suits with dresses.

Spending that time dancing with Aurora was not a sacrifice or an annoyance, my ears still tried to pay attention to the sounds of some duels and my eyes roamed the room all the time hoping to find a certain person, but still being there dancing with her was a good thing.

The song ends a few moments later, I look at Aurora's blue eyes, but for some reason I can only think it looked like the wrong kind of blue. Suddenly some murmurs start to appear in the hall and when I look up I see everyone looking a little surprised looking at the stairs, at the top of it is Anna in a dress that mixes black and green and beside her is Elsa, I smile when I see him, but a strange sensation enters my emotions when I realize that he is arm in arm with an Eva dressed in red who kisses him on the cheek before going down the stairs together, as a couple.

Snow White was one of the most beautiful Evas in the academy, her skin is almost ghostly white, her hair is short in black, but always arranged to highlight the red cheekbones. Her lips were a vibrant red, as was her dress, which was long and voluminous, fit for a princess or queen of centuries ago. It was hard for me to admit, but she and Elsa were a beautiful couple. He like all the other Adams at the party, including me, was wearing the blue uniform, but for some reason he looked more perfect in it, his platinum blonde hair was tied in a ponytail dropping some unruly strands on his forehead giving it to him an even more beautiful appearance, all Evas looked at him with desire, their beauty was unmatched in their cold blue eyes.

It was mesmerizing to look at him as he walked towards me and smiled, my cheeks for some reason turned red, but my eyes widened with some murmurs: "The Ice Swordsman in person", "So Snow really has the Ice Swordsman ", etc. I was confused, who was the Ice Swordsman? Elsa was the only Adam who had arrived, was he...? I turn to Aurora.

"What is the name of the Ice Swordsman?" my question seemed to surprise the blonde beside me who looked at me confused.

"It's Adam Elsa, of course." she said as if it was obvious pointing to him that he was just a few steps away from us.

I was still paralyzed for a few seconds when Anna came over to greet me first.

"Mulan, how good it is to see you again." said the strawberry blonde as she waved my hand "Because of our conversation Elsa finally agreed to come to the dance." my eyes went up to look at the smiling Adam, I didn't notice that Aurora was looking at me in surprise.

"Yes, Mulan." says Elsa when she looks at me with Snow by he side "I haven't fought for a long time and I admit that I'm looking forward to facing you."

I was already recovered from my astonishment, when I look at Elsa's waist I see a saber attached to her belt, to my surprise it was on a different side, he is left-handed, his grip was just beautiful, it looked like it was made of ice.

"Yes, I was also looking forward to facing the mysterious Ice Swordsman."

My intonation to her title made clear my surprise at her identity, Elsa gives a light laugh that is even followed by me until I hear a coughing sound from Snow, I frown.

"Oh, and this is Snow White, my fiancee."

Her words made me freeze, I couldn't even hear Snow talking as she held out her hand. The only thing that seemed to have space in mine were those two words: "my fiancee". It makes me angry and I don't know why. I look at Snow who still has his hand extended waiting for my greeting, the world still seems to stand still for a few moments as if he waits for me to react, I react, take his hand and kiss her with the palm facing down.

"Nice to meet you in person and congratulations, Snow White." I felt my falsehood in every syllable.

I introduce Aurora to the three, but when I look into Elsa's eyes, I see something strange in his eyes when he realizes Eva is always close to me. I liked to see this, this reaction from Elsa.

It is Anna who reminds us of the challenge, as we walk to the area reserved for combat I realize that many people follow us wanting to see the Ice Swordsman again in combat, the Ice Swordsman winning, it is a pity that they will see him falling.

"I'm sorry if I'm a little rusty," says Elsa as she pulls the ice-fisted saber with her left hand. "I haven't practiced in a while."

"Don't worry," I say, smiling, "this will be over soon."

Elsa also smiles, we raise our sabers and put ourselves in an attack position. I wanted to win this fight, I came here for that, to become the best Adam in the academy and it was him that I should overcome to reach that position, but when I look at Elsa I am in doubt about what to do.

The judge gives the signal and the fight begins.

Elsa is the first to invest, her fighting style was completely different from Rapunzel's. While Rapunzel moved the saber heavily trying to impose maximum physical strength when attacking, Elsa had a lighter way, the Ice Swordsman was a fencer. My style was always quick strokes, but still with some defense while Elsa prioritized attack and speed, as soon as I blocked a blow he didn't waste time preparing a second before attacking, the attacks were fast, accurate. I never faced anyone like him, his blade passed close to my face, but while feeling the danger of his attacks was sure that they would never hurt me, he did not want to hurt me and yet his attacks were not hesitant.

I don't know how long we fought, it could be several minutes, hours or even a few seconds, but all I wanted to do was continue to fight. Our feet led the fight, we moved all the time circling the arena, assessing a better position and then our sabers collided again. I was getting tired, just like Elsa. A few drops of sweat ran down our faces and I could already hear people wondering how long the fight had gone on. They came to see the Ice Swordsman winning a fight and were now seeing a duel of equals.

We don't speak, we don't need to, we just feel the dance. There was no more music in the hall, but we both looked like two dancers as we fought, the sabers clashed and the sound of our blades was the only sound heard. I attack again, my attack is blocked by Elsa, but my blade hits her hair by cutting a few strands, the other Adam smiles. Again we returned to our postures, I felt that this would be the last attack, I did not hesitate and advanced, my speed surprised Elsa who still manages to move her arm and block at the last moment and in another counter-attack movement, I jump back and her blade hits the my clothes tearing them, my jacket opens, I lost.

The judge declares the winner, Elsa, the Ice Swordsman. He's still the best Adam in the academy.

I look up a little disappointed, but when I see him smiling at me, I smile back.

"You really are good." I say looking at him, I really felt it. He is very good.

"Thanks, who knows, maybe we can face each other again?" he asks smiling, I confirm with my head anxious for a rematch.

I try to open my mouth to speak, but suddenly I see Elsa's cheeks totally red and he turning his face to the side. I don't understand his reaction until he points down, my bandages were on the floor, my breasts were showing. I try to hide my breasts with my hands when I run out of the room, I still hear some comments about Mérida's fight and laughter beside me, I doubt that he will let me forget that day so early and I didn't want to either. Before going through the doors, I look back again, Elsa still had red cheeks, but she smiled as if to say "until next time", I smile back before leaving.

I never understood why it was forbidden for an Adam to have a romantic relationship with another Adam or an Eve to have a romantic relationship with another Eve. We are all women, these definitions were created just to organize society, why should it matter who we fall in love with?

The Eden Project was always something I didn't understand why they did it, it was like trying to recreate the rules of decades ago with just other pieces and forcing them into a role that should have been overcome, left behind, but right now without the man in the world, the world seems to live in its shadow, in its dependence.

"Love, aren't you going to prove yours?" says Aurora beside me, we were eating apple ice cream.

"Sorry Aurora, I got distracted." I reply by apologizing.

It was almost the middle of the year, Aurora had invited me to go to one of the cities near the academy, as her girlfriend I made a point of paying for the ice cream and now in the square we were sitting on a bench looking at a lake. It was difficult to look at him, the water made me think of a certain shade of blue, I looked away.

"Are you still upset with Elsa?"

Aurora's question doesn't surprise me, at the last Combat Prom I almost took a punch from him when I teased Snow White by calling her “rotten apple”, I couldn't accept that she was so rude to another Eva that night. Me and Elsa again dueled, he won again taking revenge for the defeat he suffered last month.

"Not much." I say with my eyes down "He only did what was right, he was protecting his fiancee's honor."

"Yes, but what Snow did that night really deserved to hear some stronger words." says Aurora trying to cheer me up, she puts her arm around mine and smiles, I return with the best smile I can give at that moment "I was so lucky to find you, I couldn't believe it when you asked me to be your girlfriend."

Aurora was very happy, she was a good girl, a good Eve for a good Adam. I should be happy to have such a beautiful girl by my side always telling me how much she loves me, how happy she is to see me, but when I look into her eyes I can only see how wrong the color of blue is in your eyes and when we kiss I try to forget for just a moment the kiss I received hours ago from another mouth that had both cold and refreshing lips that for some reason melt me as soon as they touch mine.

It's Adam's fate to be with Eve, it's normal, but normal to me seemed so wrong.

I hold her thighs, spread them apart to reveal what I wanted all day and I just tasted it a little that morning. I don't waste any more time and attack with my mouth that delight in an anxious way, the memories of that trip in the city, the kisses shared with another, the words of love, the false words of love mean nothing to me at that moment, everything I wanted that was it and I had it, at least for a few hours. I don't waste any more time provoking your intimacy, my tongue wants to taste that flavor right away and soon I arrive at your favorite place, where I know it falls apart. Your thighs squeeze my head a little, a smile appears on the middle of my lips as I suck it, I know I got to the right place. I could stay there all night, in the middle of those legs, but I wanted to taste it and it soon comes to my lips, from the first time i made her come i didn’t stop licking until her intimacy was totally clean and this time it won’t be any different, just lift my face when i don’t see any more traces of her sweet honey. I lift my face smiling, licking my lips, crawling until I see her face, Elsa is still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and now with rosy cheeks and trying to calm her breath just makes her more beautiful, she pulls me in for a kiss that I accept with pleasure, she still tastes her own flavor in my lips. We ended the kiss, I lay beside her, but I never stop looking at her, naked she looks like a work of art made by the best sculptors in the world and everything here so that my eyes could look, at least in those few hours that we still had .

"You look better each time, Mulan." says Elsa with a smile.

"I always try to do my best for you."

She smiles when she hears my words and then begins to lean over my body, her knee is soon between my legs touching my intimacy. She starts to kiss me while caressing my breasts, her touch is so good and I start to moan at the same moment, I feel her smiling again and the movement of her knee only gets stronger, that rubbing almost clouding my mind when the image Aurora comes to my mind and immediately my hands hold Elsa who doesn't understand my reaction.

"What is it, Mulan, don't you like it?"

It's hard to look at her and see her confused and scared face thinking that she could have hurt me, that I might not be enjoying her touches, she was always perfect, everything she does makes me crazy, but remembering Aurora now me makes you sad.

"I just thought about Aurora."

It is not my surprise to hear her cry of anger, but before she can do anything I stop her by pinning her to the bed, she still tries to break free, but I silence her with a kiss that is not reciprocated at first, but soon her tongue asks for passage to deepen the kiss, but I again pull away leaving her frustrated and irritated again.

"It is not the way you think."

"So why did you think about your girlfriend, huh?" he asks, still annoyed, but a little calmer "I never mentioned Snow when we have sex."

I below my head, Elsa was right, when we left she seemed to pretend that the fiancee didn't exist, but I don't know if I can be as cold as she is. I look up and see all the anger she felt dissipating, she hugs me when she sees me crying.

"It is difficult to pretend to love someone, to deceive people just because they don't accept that two Adams love each other." she lifts my face wiping away tears "It's hard to pretend that I hate you."

She pulls me in for another kiss, I don't pull away when she wants to deepen the kiss and lie on the bed.

A few months ago, when we found out we were in love, we tried to deny the feeling, run away, but we ended up bumping into the halls and Elsa pulled me into the bathroom where our first kiss also happened as a second and third, we just didn't have sex in that bathroom because someone ended up entering. It was no longer possible to pretend that what we felt was not true, Elsa thought about ending her engagement with Snow to try to be together, but we are two Adams and we could not think of becoming Evas to be together. It was not possible to assume the leadership of a family as an Eva, it was a rule and any other solution that we thought soon collapsed.

Anna, Elsa's sister by the words of the blonde herself never cared about these impediments, so much that while her mothers were still alive she introduced a girlfriend Eva, although she was Eva and when the mothers explained that she could not date an Eva being another Eva Anna cried for days when she realized that she could not become an Adam either. Elsa was a daughter with the position of Adam and always assumed that position and in the end even with her agreeing to relinquish the position to the youngest so that the strawberry blonde could be with the girl Eva, a few days later Anna already found another girlfriend, an Adam at this time. The youngest was always impulsive and passionate being our main Cupid, Mérida and Tiana also helped us to hide out even with my friend's girlfriend always warning us to be careful, she is the only sensible one among us.

Dating Aurora was an idea that Elsa herself gave to disguise, since we started going out in secret, people started to suspect our closeness even if Elsa had a fiancee, so we decided that dating Aurora would be the best, but the rumors did not abate a lot and now we pretend that we hate each other, even though we love each other.

A few seconds later the Ice Swordsman makes me come, but Elsa hasn't tasted me yet and that's why she extends her fingers with my nectar guiding her fingers to my mouth, I suck her fingers one at a time, she smiles and finally kisses me proving my taste for the first time of many that night. Almost an hour later she ends up sleeping with her face resting on my right breast, she was even more beautiful sleeping, in fact she was beautiful anyway. I caress her face with my thumb, it will be hard to pretend that I hated her again tomorrow. Tomorrow is the Combat Prom where we will cross swords again, two Adams who love each other pretending that they can't stand each other, that's my life and if it is to have her again in my arms and dedicate words to her with all the love of my heart , I'm willing to tell everyone again that I hate you because two Adams can't be together, even if they love each other.


End file.
